


trick or treat

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: AU Сhallenge 2017 [6]
Category: Pan (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Этой ночью сложно разобрать, кто есть кто: праздник защиты от злых духов в самом разгаре, и все до единого обитатели племени скрыли лица за причудливыми, а иногда и пугающими деревянными цветастыми масками, или раскрасили себя так, что от маски не отличить





	trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

> на тему ау-чллнджа "бал-маскарад"

Десятки голых ног топчут песок в танце, звенят браслетами, воздевают руки к темно-фиолетовому небу. Легкие всполохи ветра играют с огромным костром, и Джеймса то и дело обдает волной жара. Ветки трещат в огне, плюясь искрами, а туземцы только продолжают подбрасывать в него новые, сдабривая одобрительными криками и песнями на незнакомом Джеймсу языке. Этой ночью сложно разобрать, кто есть кто: праздник защиты от злых духов в самом разгаре, и все до единого обитатели племени скрыли лица за причудливыми, а иногда и пугающими деревянными цветастыми масками, или раскрасили себя так, что от маски не отличить. Джеймс же, сидя на бревне и теребя в зубах травинку, выглядит белой вороной посреди пестрого балагана, и совершенно не дует в ус — он улыбается, наблюдая, как Питера увлекают в танце туземцы, как пачкают пальцы в краске и проводят по щекам, оставляя на лице мальчика воинственные полосы и узоры, как сквозь людской гомон и ритм барабанов слышен его смех. Над поляной извиваются змейки дымка ароматных благовоний, мимо Джеймса, издавая угрожающее рычание, проносятся мужчины-воины, бряцая ритуальным оружием и потряхивая гривами плетёных из веревочек волос. Он ищет взглядом в стайке девушек Лилию, как будто это так легко — узнать ее за всеми украшательствами, красками, узорами, браслетами, кольцами, перьями и камнями. На секунду ему кажется, что он замечает ее горделивую осанку и легкий поворот головы, так, как умеет только она — но в следующую секунду ему в ладони опускается горячая чаша с чем-то жидким и пряным, и девушка в полосатой маске и с серьгами в виде крошечных топориков, приблизившись к его лицу, бросает резковатое «Пей!». На мгновение их пальцы соприкасаются, но Джеймс не выдает, что узнал ее. Конечно, он узнал ее. 

— Ладно, — кивает он, недоверчиво глядя в чашу, но доносящийся из нее аромат напоминает ему, как они со Сми по-мальчишески мечтали о всех сладостях мира, которые только могли придумать, когда никак не удавалось заснуть на холодном полу пещеры каменоломни. Джеймс залпом делает большой глоток и чуть не обжигает горло. Лилия забирает чашу и, тряхнув юбками, конечно же, сразу куда-то исчезает. 

Питье приятно согревает каждую клеточку тела, и Джеймс незаметно для себя начинает притоптывать в такт ритуальным барабанам. Теперь он понимает немного больше: шепот костра, топот ног, шуршание листьев леса за спиной, и чужеземный язык незаметно для него становится чем-то, что он слышал уже хочень давно, но забыл, а теперь вспомнил. Маски похожи одна на другую, они так быстро пролетают мимо, что Джеймсу хочется схватить их, остановить на миг, чтобы рассмотреть. Чужое уже не кажется таким чужим и непонятным, как прежде. Джеймс встает — ноги не сразу слушаются его — и в круговороте пляски снова пытается найти принцессу. Но это не так уж и просто: его останавливают, тянут на рукав рубашки, девушки пачкают красками, смеются, рисуя ему на лбу горизонтальные красные полосы, а мужчины похлопывают по плечу или пытаются развести на мини-поединок, чтобы померяться силами. У кого-то даже получается, и Джеймс очень скоро обнаруживает себя в захвате, а потом — спиной на пыльной земле. А потом видит над собой Лилию на фоне звездного неба. 

— Дежа-вю, — констатирует он вслух. 

— А? — непонятливо переспрашивает голос за маской, лишь усиливая ощущение. 

— Секретное слово такое. Расскажу, если выполнишь три условия. 

— Условия? Твои? Ха, — отвечает она, но выказать надменность — значит, прямо выдать свое вышестоящее происхождение, а значит и имя, и Лилия не продолжает. 

— Для начала, — он протягивает руку, и она помогает ему встать, — да. Спасибо. Во-вторых, — он принимается отряхивать брюки и подобранную с пола шляпу, по которой уже кто-то успел пройтись, — расскажи, что за отраву ты дала мне, о прекрасная незнакомка? — он одаривает ее фирменной наглой улыбкой и напяливает шляпу. — Неужто приворотное зелье? 

Лилия фыркает:

— Конечно, нет — иначе ты бы сразу узнал, поверь мне. Пошли. 

— Куда это?

— Туда. — Лилия кивает в сторону темной чащи, и Джеймс даже как-то не вполне верит своим ушам. Может, это и правда не Лилия? Может, питье затуманило ему разум так, что он уже совсем никого не различает? Улыбка сползает с его лица.

— ...Ладно, — второй раз за вечер соглашается Джеймс, и в два раза менее уверенно, чем в первый. 

Они минуют границу поляны, и Джеймс рад, что на нем его обувь — хоть и исхудалые ношеные ботинки, полученные давным-давно в копях, но он хотя бы не босиком, как Лилия, если это, конечно, она. Девушка ловко перепрыгивает через торчящие то тут, то там ветки, а Джеймс послушно идет за ней, загривком чувствуя подступающие мурашки, как будто из леса за ними наблюдают чьи-то дикие кровожадные глаза. Джеймс уверен, что это вполне может быть правдой — в этом лесу может быть что угодно. 

Как раз в тот момент, когда Джеймс представляет, как из пошевелившегося куста слева на него выпрыгивает пантера, не-Лилия останавливается у особенно древнего дерева и указывает Джеймсу встать рядом. 

— Ответ на второе условие: я дала тебе Зелье Посвящения, после принятия которого полагается отвести будущего нового члена племени в самую опасную часть леса и оставить там на ночь. Если к утру останется жив и сможет добраться обратно — значит, прошел испытание и мы примем его в свою семью. 

— А если нет? — Джеймс чувствует, как ему на шею с дерева спускается мохнатый паук. 

— Значит, не доберется. Обычно никто не возвращался, — пожимает плечами Лилия.

Джеймс смотрит на прорези глаз в маске, за которыми ничего не видно, и пытается осмыслить сказанное, пока паук неторопливо сползает по шее за ворот рубашки. 

А потом буквально чувствует, как за маской Лилия улыбается. И теперь у Джеймса уже нет сомнений, кто перед ним. 

— Шучу. Но здесь и правда не всегда спокойно, — она запускает руку ему за воротник, выкидывает паука в ближайшие кусты, цепляется за какую-то ветку, отталкивается от выступающего корня и сразу оказывается парой метров выше. — Не зевай. 

За всю сознательную жизнь Джеймс никогда не лазал по деревьям, а с приютского детства уже мало что помнил. Ободрав ладони, проклянув все на свете, и — самое ужасное — снова обронив шляпу и печально пронаблюдав, как она беззаботно фланирует куда-то вниз, он наконец оказывается на небольшой деревянной площадке, выстроенной наподобие пола в доме на дереве, только вот крыши нет, только доски с упором и невысокий бордюр по колено. И тут Джеймс понимает, почему выбрано именно это дерево: оно на порядок выше других, и с него открывается отличный обзор почти н а весь лес и на прилежащие горы острова. 

— Это обзорная площадка, — говорит Лилия. — Когда не все спокойно в лесу, ее патрулирует кто-нибудь из наших воинов. Детьми мы любили сюда залезать ночью. 

— Но ты делаешь это и сейчас? — Джеймс поворачивается к ней, цепляет пальцем низ маски и задирает ее. — Так ведь, принцесса?

— Только в дни празднеств, — отвечает Лилия. 

Джеймс на секунду отводит глаза, чтобы взглянуть на огни кострища внизу, и не может с ней не согласиться. 

— Так все-таки, чем ты меня напоила? — Он делает настойчивый шаг вперед, словно снова пытается спорить с ней, проявляя характер.

— Это наш праздничный напиток, немного перебродивших трав и специй, только и всего, — она хитро улыбается. — А какое твое третье условие? 

Джеймс не отвечает — он немного нагибается, приблизившись к Лилии, и вместо слов целует ее.

Луна серебрит узоры краски на ее плечах, защищая обоих от злых духов всего на одну ночь.


End file.
